


Importance

by WinryMarellie



Category: Oyasumi Punpun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryMarellie/pseuds/WinryMarellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story surrounding the concepts of Oyasumi Punpun. A bit of a motivational piece if anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Importance

And Punpun is just fine again today.

The world swirled like a black void, enveloping the people in their thoughts. Many were left with mundane things such as what to have for dinner, or what to watch on television that evening. Meanwhile others wove together a metaphysical quilt of where they stood in the universe.

But in the universe, we are insignificant.

Ah, how many realize this. Looking up at the stars, we are small amongst the greater scheme of things. So where does that put Earth? It's just as insignificant as anything else in the universe. What does that say about humans though? Are each of us just as miniscule, lacking any sort of importance?

Thoughts like this are what overwhelms the mind. As one lies on their bed, head turned towards the window looking at the stars, they contemplate life.

"I'm not important." They whisper, and as a whole, it is true. You are but a speck in the void, but to someone you mean the entire universe.

Despite your insignificance, someone smiles when they think of you, someone wants to hold your hand and see you laugh. It may be hard to believe, but it exists and it shows everyone has their own bit of importance in this world. 

Whether it is a friend, a lover, a family member, there is someone who cares about you. Look out to the stars and don't give up hope. This isn't the end for you for you will be fine.


End file.
